Tu Y Arriveras
by MamieMargueriteK
Summary: Parce que l'épisode 2x23 doit se terminer comme ça selon moi ! ATTENTION SPOILERS SAISON 2 ! B/C évidemment
1. Coeurs Brisés encore

Ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Attention spoilers sur la saison 2. L'histoire se passe après l'épisode 2x23. Parce que ça peut pas se finir comme ça selon moi.

Le premier chapitre reprend la scène de l'épisode pour mettre tout le monde dans le contexte, j'ai essayé de traduire au mieux les dialogues.

Bon assez parlé.

Bonne Lecture et laissez moi une petite review please !

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient (sinon Chuck et Blair seraient ensemble à la fin de l'épisode)

**Cœurs Brisés … encore**

Blair était assise au bar, pendant que Georgina parlait à Poppy. Elle affichait un air triste. Elle aperçu Chuck qui se joignit à elle.

- On dirait que t'as besoin d'un cocktail.

- Trop tard, lui répondit Blair en désignant son verre.

Chuck ri. Trop tard, avec Blair c'était toujours trop tard. Il ne savait pas saisir sa chance au bon moment.

- Waouh !

- Quoi ? demanda Chuck en relevant la tête.

- C'est le premier vrai rire que j'obtiens de toi depuis un moment ! dit Blair en souriant.

Chuck lui, ne souriait plus. Nate lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait mettre les choses au point avec Blair, c'était le moment.

- Écoute Blair …

- Non, moi d'abord. Nate attend ma réponse.

- Il parait.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui me bloque ? Je ne peux répondre à sa question tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à la mienne, celle que je t'ai posée il y a un moment déjà. Que sommes- nous Chuck ?

- Blair …

Ça y était, ils allaient de nouveau devoir aborder ce sujet si sensible entre eux, enfin surtout pour Chuck. Mais Blair ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et attaqua de front.

- La dernière fois, tu as dis qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble et je t'ai cru. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de passer à autre chose tu es là, agissant comme si …

- Comme si quoi ? demanda-t-il en la défiant du regard. _Vas-y dis le, comme si je voulais qu'on soit ensemble. Comme si je t'aimais._

- Comme …

Mais Blair ne lui faciliterait pas les choses, après tout c'est elle qui se battait pour lui depuis un bon moment déjà et elle était fatiguée d'espérer. Alors elle s'était remise avec Nate mais n'avait toujours pas oublié Chuck.

- … Peut-être que tu veux juste que je sois aussi malheureuse que toi !

- Je ne souhaiterai jamais ça à personne, _et surtout pas à toi_ pensa-t-il. Je veux que tu sois heureuse !

_-_ Alors regarde au plus profond de ton âme, je sais que tu en as une, et dis moi si ce que tu ressens pour moi est réel ou si c'est juste un jeu. Si c'est réel, on s'arrangera, tous.

Blair avait les larmes aux yeux, chaque fois il la faisait pleurer et il s'en voulait pour ça. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler.

- Mais si ça ne l'est pas alors s'il te plait Chuck, laisse moi juste partir. continua Blair en essuyant rapidement une larme qui avait coulé.

Ils se regardaient si intensément dans les yeux qu'ils ne virent pas Serena arriver dans le dos de Chuck et rester en rentrait en comprenant l'importance de leur conversation.

Il n'y arriverai pas, il ne pourrait pas la rendre heureuse, il blessait tous ceux qu'il aimait et elle en particulier et ça il ne le voulait plus, ne le pouvait plus. Mais pour la protéger il devait la briser une dernière fois. Alors il se glissa derrière son masque, celui qu'il ne perdait que rarement mais presque toujours avec elle, il afficha un sourire et dit les mots qui leur briseraient le cœur à tous les deux.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu répondit-il et Blair sentit tout son être se briser encore une fois. Je déteste perdre, tu es libre !

- Merci lui répondit-elle d'un ton presque ironique qui la surprit elle-même car tout en elle n'était que tristesse.

Blair se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie, une fois dehors elle laissa couler librement les larmes qu'elle avait désespérément tenté de retenir devant lui, totalement indifférente aux passants qui la regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

Chuck lui avait perdu son « sourire » et avait une soudaine envie de pleurer mais Chuck Bass ne s'abaisse pas à pleurer en public. Il ne vit pas Serena arriver avant qu'elle ne lui adresse la parole.

- Chuck pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda doucement Serena.

Chuck ne la regarda même pas il garda les yeux fixés devant lui et répondit d'une voix chargée d'émotion qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas :

- Parce que je l'aime, et que je ne peux pas la rendre heureuse.

La suite très vite ….


	2. Si l'amitié n'existait pas

Disclaimer : encore une fois rien ne m'appartient

**Si l'amitié n'existait pas …**

Après tout s'était précipité, les policiers étaient venus arrêter Serena et Blair et Chuck avaient fait mine d'oublier leur conversation afin de la sortir de prison avec l'aide de Nate. Mais au fond d'eux ils étaient brisés autant l'un que l'autre. Blair trouvait quand même la situation presque ironique, chaque fois qu'ils se « séparaient » Serena avait des ennuis et ils oubliaient leurs différents, s'unissaient pour l'aider et finissaient par se réconcilier. Mais pas cette fois. S'en était fini. Il l'avait trop fait souffrir.

Deux jours plus tard ils avaient fait sortir Serena grâce aux efforts combinés de Chuck et Nate et avaient découvert que c'était Lily qui l'avait fait arrêter.

Blair avait très peu parlé à Nate ces deux derniers jours et ne l'avait pas encore mis au courant qu'elle avait parlé à Chuck.

Serena ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle et décida donc de rentrer avec Blair et de passer la nuit chez celle-ci. De plus elle voyait bien que même si en apparence tout allait bien, Blair souffrait beaucoup de sa conversation avec Chuck. Le trajet jusque chez Blair se fit dans le silence.

- Tu peux utiliser la salle de bains aussi longtemps que tu voudras, dit Blair à sa meilleure amie lui parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sortie de cellule. Elle l'avait alors simplement serrée dans ses bras mais n'avait pas dit un mot de peur de craquer à nouveau.

- Oui c'est vrai que je vais avoir besoin d'un bon bain !

Blair se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse pour se remaquiller un peu et Serena vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle en ressorti trente minutes plus tard, Blair était roulée en boule sur son lit et pleurait. Serena se coucha près d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Blair se laissa alors totalement aller et lui raconta toute sa conversation avec Chuck.

- Même après tout ce qu'il m'a fait je l'aime encore et je crois que je l'aimerais toujours, dit Blair en séchant les larmes qui avaient enfin cessées de couler.

- B, lui dit doucement Serena en lui caressant les cheveux, j'étais là, j'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation.

Blair leva vivement la tête vers elle.

- Je suis allée parler à Chuck après ton départ, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça.

- Et alors il t'a ri au nez et est sorti, dit Blair d'un ton sarcastique.

- Non B, il m'a dit, je cite « Parce que je l'aime et que je ne peux pas la rendre heureuse »

- S'il te plait, on parle de Chuck Bass là, celui qui n'avoue jamais ses sentiments, celui qui m'a brisé le cœur tellement de fois que je me demande comment il peut encore battre.

Blair recommençait à espérer alors qu'elle s'était promis que plus jamais elle n'attendrait rien de Chuck Bass.

- Cette fois-ci je crois que le sien est aussi en mille morceaux. Il t'aime Blair c'est évident !

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir mentit ? Non elle n'abdiquerait pas si facilement, elle était Blair Waldorf tout de même.

- Je pense qu'il n'a pas assez confiance en lui. Il croit qu'il ne te rendra pas heureuse et il t'aime assez pour faire passer ton bonheur avant le sien.

- Mais c'est avec lui que je suis heureuse. Je sais bien qu'on se dispute tout le temps, qu'on arrive pas à s'impliquer mais ça c'était avant ! Je pensais que les choses avaient changées depuis la mort de son père, que je lui avait suffisamment montré à quel point je tiens à lui. Je lui ai dis que je l'aimait et il m'a laissée là en plan sur le trottoir !

- Mais il est revenu te voir le soir même.

- Pour me laisser de nouveau avec un mot qui disais « Ne me cherche pas ».

- Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est stupide mais personne ne s'était jamais autant préoccupé de lui avant. Son père ne lui a jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection, et il venait de mourir. Il a eu peur, peur de l'importance qu'il prenait dans ta vie et toi dans la sienne.

- Sur le toit, quand j'ai cru qu'il allait tomber il a dit qu'il ne comptait pour personne.

- C'était trop pour lui B, trop d'un coup. Mais après il a compris qu'il avait besoin de toi mais tu l'as rejeté. Tu lui as dis que c'était fini.

- Mais je me mentais à moi-même. Et l'autre soir je lui ai donné une chance de tout me dire et il m'a encore une fois brisé le cœur.

- Va lui parler !

Décidemment Serena allait presque réussir à la convaincre. Chuck l'aimait elle en était sûre maintenant et son cœur battait la chamade. Mais voulait elle vraiment être avec lui ? Elle était avec Nate maintenant. Nate qui attendait toujours sa réponse. Quelle question évidemment qu'elle voulait être avec celui qu'elle aimait et ce n'était pas Nate ça elle en était sûre.

- Pour lui dire quoi, Salut Chuck il parait que tu m'aimes mais que tu ne peux pas me rendre heureuse mais est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire dans l'histoire ? Là c'est sûre il va me rire au nez !

- B vous vous aimez mais là vous souffrez tous les deux et je trouve ça totalement stupide !

- Alors c'est encore à moi de faire le premier pas … encore …

- Tout ça c'est nouveau pour lui, tu es la première personne qui ait réussi à voir son cœur ! Avant personne n'aurait cru qu'il en avait un. J'ai bien vu que tu l'as changé Blair, tu l'as rendu meilleur et crois le ou non il t'as changé aussi.

- Dis donc depuis quand tu le défends comme ça ?

- Disons que depuis quelques temps on se considères presque comme frère et sœur et il est toujours là pour me sortir des ennuis. Aujourd'hui c'est à moi de faire quelque chose pour lui. Et vraisemblablement je suis la seule personne qui peut l'aider dans ce cas là.

- En me convaincant d'aller le voir ?

- Je crois que tu dois d'abord aller voir quelqu'un d'autre …

- Nate, soupira Blair.

- Oui Nate, tu lui dois la vérité à lui aussi.

Blair pris soudainement Serena dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Merci de faire tout ça pour nous.

Elle avait pris sa décision, elle serait heureuse.


	3. Prise de conscience

Disclaimer : comme d'hab rien ne m'appartient

**Prise de conscience**

Il était déjà près de minuit quand Blair arriva chez Nate mais celui-ci n'était pas encore couché.

Il la fit asseoir sur le canapé et voulu lui offrir à boire.

- Non merci je ne veux rien, lui répondit-elle.

Elle devait le faire avant tout pour elle, et puis pour Chuck et aussi pour Nate il était en droit de savoir.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et voyant bien qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

Blair poussa un long soupir, puis elle pris son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- Nate il faut qu'on parle. J'ai une réponse à la question que tu m'as posée. Mais, ajouta-t-elle très vite, elle ne va pas te plaire.

- C'est non, c'est ça ? demanda Nate tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Je ne peux pas emménager avec toi et je ne peux pas non plus continuer à être avec toi, dit-elle d'une traite. _Ça y est je l'ai dit_ pensa-t-elle avec soulagement.

- La première partie je peux comprendre je ne pense pas que nous soyons prêts mais pourquoi veux tu tout arrêter ?

- C'est vrai que c'était trop tôt, on s'est précipité dans cette relation, enfin surtout moi…

- Pour oublier Chuck c'est ça ?

- Oui…

- Il t'as parlé ?

- Oui…

- Donc ça y est il a réussi à te récupérer, dit Nate d'un ton amer.

- Non il m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, que j'étais libre.

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda Nate qui reprenait espoir. Je ne comprends pas.

- Juste après il a dit à Serena que s'il m'avait mentit c'était parce qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne me rendrait pas heureuse. Il m'a poussé dans tes bras en quelque sorte. Il pensait que je serais plus heureuse avec toi, mais il a tort. C'est lui que je veux.

Nate comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, Blair aimait Chuck et Chuck aimait Blair que pouvait-il faire contre ça. Il se rendit compte qu'il savait déjà tout ça mais qu'il se mentait à lui-même en essayant désespérément de recommencer quelque chose avec Blair. Leur relation était vouée à l'échec dès le départ.

- Je vois, dit-il, alors il a gagné.

- Nate, dit Blair en posant une main sur son bras, même si Serena ne m'avait rien dit ça n'aurait pas marché entre nous.

- Je m'en rend compte maintenant, Chuck te connais mieux que moi, il sait ce dont tu as besoin et en s'effaçant comme ça il a prouvé qu'il t'aimait plus que moi. Tu sais l'autre jour il m'a dit que j'étais stupide de vouloir que tu changes, qu'il fallait juste que quelqu'un croit en toi. Que tu avais déjà changé.

Blair ne put s'empêcher de sourire, oui Chuck la connaissait par cœur et l'inverse était vraie aussi.

- Nate je sais qu'au début ça va être dur mais j'aimerais qu'on reste amis, et que Chuck et toi restiez amis aussi. Ce serait dommage de gâcher de telles amitiés tu ne crois pas.

Pour toute réponse il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'aimait pas Blair autant qu'elle le méritait. Et si elle n'avait pas oublié Chuck, lui n'avait pas oublié Vanessa.

- Va lui faire comprendre que c'est un idiot de ne pas tenter sa chance avec toi, va le récupérer et soyez heureux ensemble, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Merci, j'ai de la chance d'avoir d'aussi bons amis que Serena et toi. Et si tu veux un conseil, va parler à Vanessa, ajouta Blair en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue, se leva et pris son sac.

- Au revoir Nate et merci.

- Merci à toi Blair d'avoir été honnête avec moi.

Blair referma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea déterminée vers sa prochaine étape.

Nate sourit et s'empara de son téléphone pour suivre le conseil de Blair.

Voilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur.


	4. Tout est possible

Voilà le dernier chapitre, en espérant que vous avez aimé cette fic !

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient

**Tout est possible**

Serena avait décidé d'aller parler à sa mère, elle rentra donc chez elle aux alentours d'une heure du matin, accompagnée de Blair, qui elle, devait parler à Chuck. Elles se séparèrent dans l'entrée chacune se dirigeant vers une autre chambre.

Blair entra sans frapper. Elle pouvait distinguer Chuck qui dormait à poings fermés au milieu de son lit. Elle ôta ses chaussures et les laissa près de la porte. Puis d'un pas résolu elle se dirigea vers le lit, souleva le drap et se glissa dessous.

- Chuck, murmura-t-elle contre son oreille, Chuck, répété-t-elle en le secouant légèrement cette fois.

Chuck se réveilla en sursaut et découvrit à côté de lui la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver là.

- Blair, dit-il dans un souffle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il devait rêver, oui c'est ça il rêvait encore de Blair.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Non finalement il ne rêvait pas.

- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dis non, dit-il en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller, et puis t'as vu l'heure qu'il est !

- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre dit-elle en se couchant à côté de lui.

Elle se tourna vers lui, mais il regardait le plafond, les mains derrière la tête.

Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir à une heure pareille, il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle conversation. Pour la première fois mentir l'avait fait souffrir et il ne voulait pas recommencer.

- Chuck regarde moi.

Il se tourna vers elle. Ils étaient à présent tournés sur le côté et se regardaient dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis leur fameuse conversation.

- J'ai pu donner ma réponse à Nate grâce à toi, commença Blair.

- Et c'est pour me dire que Archibald et toi allez emménager ensemble que tu me réveille à une heure du mat' ? répondit Chuck d'un ton agressif qui cachait tant bien que mal la peine qui l'avait submergé, eh bien félicitations, soyez heureux !

Le ton qu'il employa n'échappa pas à Blair pas plus que la lueur de tristesse qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il semblerait que Chuck ait plus de mal à cacher ses sentiments ce soir.

- Chuck pourquoi tu t'énerves, c'est toi qui m'as poussée dans ses bras je te signale ! Tu as dis que ce n'était qu'un jeu, je n'ai pas rêvé ! Et maintenant on dirait que tu veux étrangler Nate !

- S'il te plait t'oublie à qui tu parle, je crois.

Blair sourit à cette phrase, il lui avait dit la même chose la première fois qu'ils avaient parlé de leur « relation », la première fois qu'il avait essayé de lui mentir sur ses sentiments, le soir où il avait fini par avouer avoir des papillons dans le ventre.

Alors Blair décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Fini les mensonges.

- Tu mens de plus en plus mal Chuck ! Cette fois je ne me laisserai pas avoir !

- De quoi tu parles au juste ?

- Serena et moi avons eu une longue conversation à ton sujet.

Chuck ouvrit grand les yeux, Serena avait tout raconté à Blair alors. Voilà pourquoi elle avait débarqué ici au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais au lieu d'être heureux il avait peur, Blair savait, il ne pourrait plus mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas être avec elle, il gâcherait tout comme toujours.

- Alors c'est vrai ? demanda Blair qui voulait entendre elle-même les mots sortir de la bouche de Chuck

- Où est Serena que je l'étripe ? répondit celui-ci qui commençait à paniquer.

Blair lui pris les mains et il se laissa faire.

- Laisse Serena en dehors de ça pour l'instant, tu iras la remercier plus tard. Maintenant c'est entre toi et moi. Je sais que tu as peur, tu crois que moi pas peut-être !

Elle prit Chuck dans ses bras et il se laissa aller contre son épaule.

- Je t'aime Chuck, même après tout ce qu'on a traversé je t'aime encore, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, c'est avec toi que je serai heureuse pas avec Nate et je le lui ai dis. Il m'a dit de te dire que tu était un idiot de ne pas tenter ta chance.

- Blair, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus te faire souffrir et je sais que je le ferai, tout ce que je fais rate, je détruis tout le monde sur mon passage et s'il y a bien une personne que je ne veux pas détruire c'est toi. Je t'ai déjà trop blessée.

- Pourtant c'est-ce que tu as fait l'autre soir. J'ai cru que cette fois-ci je m'en remettrai pas ! Mais tu as changé Chuck, on a tous les deux changé, on ne fera plus les mêmes erreurs je le sais. Parce que je t'aime et j'ai cru comprendre que tu m'aimais aussi. Alors maintenant qu'on est sûrs des sentiments de l'autre on ne détruira pas notre relation. Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi mais pour moi aussi, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça. Chuck tu y arriveras, je le sais.

Chuck voulait désespérément croire Blair mais il entendait encore la voix de son père lui dire qu'il n'était bon à rien. Et les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis deux jours déjà s'écoulèrent.

Blair sentit soudain qu'il était secoué de sanglots et le serra encore plus fort contre elle.

Chuck se rappela alors cette nuit après la mort de son père où il était venu la trouver et où il avait pleuré pour la première fois dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle l'avait réconforté alors qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur le matin même. Elle avait été là pour lui chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin depuis. Alors il pris sa décision pour tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait pour lui, elle l'avait sauvé, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant.

Il releva la tête et elle essuya ses dernières larmes avec son pouce. Il perçut alors quelque chose au fond de ses yeux bruns et savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Cette fois il devait lui dire les trois mots qu'il n'avait jamais dits à personne. Sinon ils n'y arriveraient pas.

Blair voyait bien qu'il menait un combat intérieure et elle ne dit rien se contentant d'être là. Elle se demandait s'il lui avouerai un jour ses sentiments ou s'il n'en aurait jamais la force. Elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait toujours cette situation, même si elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Elle lui avait dis les trois mots plusieurs fois même, mais lui jamais. Elle retint ses larmes et se concentra sur Chuck, dans sa réflexion elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait relevé la tête et qu'il la fixait intensément.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux :

- J'ai menti, c'est réel, … je t'aime Blair Waldorf.

Il l'avait dit et un énorme poids quitta ses épaules, finalement ce n'était pas si dur que ça.

Un immense sourire s'étala sur le visage de Blair. Elle prit le visage de Chuck dans ses mains :

- Moi aussi je t'aime Chuck Bass.

Et ne pouvant plus attendre elle l'embrassa comme la première fois dans la limousine et il lui répondit avec autant d'ardeur.

Désormais ils y arriveraient.

**THE END**

Une petite review ?


End file.
